The invention relates to a radio direction finder with which the bearing angle is obtained from the phase position of the AM or FM/PM-type modulation of bearing signals which result from the simulated rotation of the diagram of a bearing antenna. For compensating bearing errors caused by delay, a scanning means associated with the antenna and a receiver means connected to the output end of the scanning means for the rightward and leftward rotation of the antenna diagram, simultaneously provide two separate bearing signals at the same rotating frequency. On the basis of these signals an evaluator and indicator means determines the direction of incidence.